


The Broken Kitchen - Bruce Banner X Reader (With BFF!Tony)

by strawberryoneshots (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce and Tony Being Adorable Idiots, F/M, I Love You, Reader has the Blues, Reader-Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/strawberryoneshots
Summary: Reader has the blues. Tony notices, so does Bruce. Time to execute Operation Make Y/N Happy.





	The Broken Kitchen - Bruce Banner X Reader (With BFF!Tony)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I feel like this could be read as a poly relationship if you ignore that I call Tony your best friend a couple times. Oops? Thanks to @the-blue-haired-boy for requesting, it really does mean a lot!   
> Warning for depression, and little bit of language, and your two best boys being idiots.   
> Y/N - Your Name!

Quiet, smooth, moody instrumentals play as you work at your station of the lab. Normally you played more exciting, dance-y songs, nodding your head or even working in time to them.

That was the first sign Bruce, your boyfriend, had noticed. He was more observant of his surroundings, not the people in them.

However, Tony, your best friend, had noticed a lot more. For example, they’d had your favorite food for dinner last night, and you weren’t even excited! You weren’t wearing any of your funny tee shirts anymore, not even the science ones. He missed your “Drink apple juice, ‘cause OJ will kill you” shirt. Now you wore plain black or grey ones, even a couple Bruce-like sweaters. At first he’d chalked your style choices up to your boyfriend’s influence, as a lot of people became a more like their partners, at least after a little while of dating them. But then, when you just never wore any of your cool shirts, and he knew something was wrong.

Tony tugs on Bruce’s sleeve, and he jolts, turning a little green before he realizes it’s Stark, the best friend he shared with you.

“What’s with you?” Bruce asks.

“Hush!” Tony says to Bruce. “Look at Y/N.. Doesn’t she seem a bit.. Off?”

“I mean, a little, but it could just be menstruation.”

Tony looks a bit disgusted at the technical term. He’s an engineer, not a biologist!

“This has been going on way longer than a week,” Tony argues. “And call it shark week or something, menstruation makes it sound like a disease.”

Bruce huffs out a laugh at that, causing you to look up.

“Shit, we’ve been spotted.”

However, you look back down at your notes. Probably because you’re so used to Tony’s antics.

“Well, this is the main lab.. If you wanted to have a secret meeting, we should’ve met downstairs in your private one, or in one of the offices,” Bruce grumbles.

“It’s too late for that,” Tony is still speaking in a hushed tone. “So, what do we do?”

“I don’t know, Tony. I mean, Y/N would definitely come to us if something was wrong, right?”

Tony looks at Bruce skeptically.

“That’s, like, the last thing Y/N would do, She’s so happy all the time, she doesn’t think that she can ever let anyone see her be sad, because then that person or those people would be disappointed.”

 

“How come you know more about my girlfriend than I do?” Bruce asks, a bit of jealousy tinging his voice.

“Only go green when it comes to recycling, buddy, I’m her best friend. It’s my job to know stuff about her. Like the fact that she loves you and you should probably give her a hug or something.”

“Okay, I can do that,” Bruce says, looking rather confident as he gets up. He strides over to you, wrapping his arms around you. You hesitantly accept the hug, and it temporarily makes you feel better. However, you do not know the motive behind it is to bring back the light in your eyes and the grin that used to be commonplace on your beautiful face for longer than a few moments.

“Thanks, Bruce. What was that for? Everything okay?”

He wasn’t expecting to have to explain himself, but he should have been. After all, it was just like you to worry about others when you should be worried about yourself.

“Y’know, just felt like giving my wonderful girlfriend a hug. No reason other than I love you, I swear!” Bruce sounds a bit defensive, causing a smile to quirk at your lips as you wondered what he was up to. However, that smile faded, too, as self-doubt swept over you. What if he was planning on breaking up with you or something and didn’t know how to break it to you? That would explain his awkwardness.

Don’t get ahead of yourself, Y/N, you scold yourself. Jumping to conclusions will just hurt your legs.

Unbeknownst to you, Tony and Bruce are cooking up more plans.

“I don’t know what you could’ve possibly done, but I think you just made it worse,” Tony says, and Bruce furrows his eyebrows. “Here, let me try.”

Tony strolls over to you.

“So.. Y/N.. How’s it going?”

“I’m okay, how are you?” you ask, sounding rather tired.

“Hey, you should get some rest,” Tony tells you, changing the subject back to you.

“Uh.. Why? Do I look like crap or something?” You laugh it off.

“No, you just deserve some R&R, that’s all,” Tony says. “You’ve been working hard lately, I know how draining that can be.”

“Well, okay.. I guess I could take a break. But, you let me know if you need anything, ‘kay?”

Tony nods.

You leave the lab, wondering why Tony had wanted you to go. Had you done something wrong? You lay in your bed, pondering on today, and ultimately, the rest of your life, past, present, and future. What were you doing? Why were you doing it? Eventually, the monotony of your own thoughts and emotions puts you to sleep.

A little while later, you wake up to a crash and the smell of smoke.

You creep out of your room to find the kitchen a mess of eggs, flour, and doughs of various consistencies.

“For a pair of scientists, we seem to really suck at cooking,” Tony comments, Bruce taking deep breaths and covering his eyes as if not looking at it will make it go away.

“We just wanted to cheer you up,” your boyfriend says in a trembly voice, like he was trying both to not cry and to not get angry and transform into the jolly green giant. “We tried to make your favorite dessert and this is what happens. Jesus Christ, Y/N, I’m sorry.” 

“All this… Because you wanted me to be happy?” you ask in disbelief. That alone actually makes you feel pretty good. They really tried..

“Well, uh, yeah..” Bruce says, removing his hands from his face and looking up. “We love you.”

You feel your lips curve into a smile, and you throw yourself at Bruce, giving him a hug. Tony comes up from behind you and joins the hug.

“Well, if it was something as easy as destroying a kitchen while you were asleep, we could’ve done that sooner. Next time you’re upset, come talk to one of us. We’ll take a blowtorch to the tupperware,” Tony remarks, making you laugh. Eventually the three of you detach from each other.

“We should probably, y’know, clean this up..” Bruce says, gesturing to the broken kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah.. You up for the challenge, Y/N?”

“I think the three of us can do anything as long as it’s together.”


End file.
